Dirty
by Yaoi Writers
Summary: Chocolates, Loiro com cara de anjo e uma imaginação muito fértil... Talvez este natal reserve grandes surpresas a um certo americano...


**Dirty**

**Autora: **Asuka Maxwell

**Resumo: **_Chocolates, Loiro com cara de anjo e uma imaginação muito fértil... Talvez este natal reserve grandes surpresas a um certo americano..._

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing não me pertence bem como seus personagens. Esta é apenas uma história ficticia sem nenhum fim lucrativo (infelizmente!). O lucro é apenas a satisfação pessoal da autora.

**Notas 1: **Fic Yaoi, se o tema não o agrada, não leia!

**Notas 2:** Fic escrita especialmente para o amigo secreto da comunidade do orkut Yaoi Writers.

**Notas 3:** Presente para a Andréia Kennen, espero sinceramente que aprecie.

**Beta: **Blanxe.

**Agradecimentos: **a coitada da Blanxita que teve que aturar meus longos e-mails com idéias absurdas para fics e ainda teve que betar essa aqui.

Vários fatos, locais e personagens são frutos do delírio da autora.

Sem mais, Boa leitura!

**Capitulo único**

Apertou o botão de encerrar do computador exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que o relógio marcava meio-dia. Olhou em volta, sorridente e com um ar vitorioso: tudo em ordem! Estava feliz, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Bom, talvez tivesse um motivo: o fato de esta ser a primeira vez que sairia para um feriado sem ter assuntos pendentes no trabalho.

Pressionou o botão para chamar o elevador, esperando pacientemente enquanto cantarolava uma canção qualquer de cunho natalino. Teria tempo de sobra para passar no supermercado e comprar um prato pronto e fingir que ele mesmo havia cozinhado, além de um espumante ou vinho para acompanhar. Os presentes já tinham sido comprados e devidamente embrulhados, e devia admitir que este seria um natal bem atípico ao perfil Duo Maxwell.

Normalmente, ficava atolado de trabalho até o tempo limite em que as lojas do shopping fechavam, após não concluir nem metade das tarefas que tinha no serviço, saía correndo, dirigindo feito um louco até o shopping, discutia com o guarda do mesmo, pois este não o deixaria entrar devido ao horário avançado, após algum suborno, corria até a primeira loja que avistasse aberta e comprava o que encontrasse pela frente, não fazendo a menor idéia de pra quem especificamente ele daria cada item escolhido.

Além disso tudo, sempre chegava à casa do amigo atrasado para comemorar a data festiva com as mãos abanando e um sorriso amarelo no rosto, enquanto todos os demais convidados haviam preparado um prato especial para a data.

Era obrigado a admitir que este era definitivamente um natal singular. Escolheu pacientemente uma lasanha como prato que mentiria ter cozinhado e um vinho branco suave para acompanhar. Ao sair do supermercado olhou para o relógio de pulso uma última vez, ponderando sobre seu destino. Estava muito cedo, mas encontrava-se a poucas quadras do local onde comemoraria a festividade, porém seu atual apartamento ficava um pouco longe e fazer uma viagem de ida e volta poderia ser cansativa e estava fazendo uns dois graus abaixo de zero na rua.

Certamente, Wufei Chang, seu melhor amigo desde a infância, não se importaria em recebê-lo um pouco mais cedo do que o habitual.

Chegou ao prédio em poucos minutos. Estava tão acostumado a frequentar o local que o porteiro nem se preocupara em anunciá-lo. Passou pelo mesmo o cumprimentando e subindo direto para o nono andar. Tocou a campainha como todo bom convidado, abriu um largo sorriso e preparou a piada ao ver a porta ser aberta sem muitas cerimônias. Mas, suas palavras morreram antes de serem vocalizadas ao se deparar com um par de olhos aquamarines, em vez do tom ônix de Wufei.

"Duo?" o tom de surpresa era palpável na voz do loiro que abrira a porta. "Que horas são?" o menor deu uma esticada para dentro do apartamento, verificando as horas no relógio de parede que ficava na cozinha. "Chegou cedo!" Concluiu.

"Feliz Natal pra você também, Quatre." ironizou. "O Wufei está?" abriu um sorriso amarelo.

"Não, ele saiu para comprar algumas coisas que faltaram para a ceia de Natal. Estou preparando uns cookies de chocolate para a sobremesa. Quer me ajudar?" O loiro sugeriu.

Duo adentrou o apartamento, meio desconfortável com a idéia de passar algumas horas, sozinho, com o namorado do chinês. Desde que fora apresentado ao descendente de árabes, havia se encantado com o mesmo. Tinha uma tara enorme por loiros, ainda mais loiro com cara de anjo como era o caso. Porém, em respeito a seu melhor amigo, mantivera uma distância segura do árabe, para que sua mente, assumidamente suja e pervertida, não pudesse agir.

"Você disse chocolate?" engoliu em seco. Chocolate era sua outra tara sexual.

"Cookies de chocolate! Comecei a preparar ainda a pouco". Quatre respondeu, olhando com certa curiosidade para a forma embrulhada em papel alumínio que o americano carregava.

"É lasanha. Eu mesmo que preparei." Duo esclareceu a curiosidade do árabe lhe entregando a forma.

"Sei... Deve estar ótima! De que sabor é?" o loiro questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha em suspeita, afinal, Duo-desastrado-Maxwell na cozinha? Certamente esta era uma cena que ele gostaria de ver.

"Ah... Sabor de lasanha, ué!". Respondeu evasivamente. "O que eu tenho que fazer?"

"Por enquanto, esperar. Ainda não atingi o ponto certo do chocolate. Como sei que você é louco por chocolates, poderia me ajudar a diferenciar o gosto."

Duo se sentou na banqueta em frente à bancada da cozinha conjugada com a sala do apartamento, enquanto observava o loiro cozinhar. Era uma cena no mínimo erótica para sua imaginação: um loiro com cara de anjo preparando chocolate; suas duas fantasias sexuais reunidas em um só lugar. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar seus pensamentos pecaminosos. Estava sem praticar sexo a um bom tempo e isso só tornava a tarefa mais difícil.

Não fazia o tipo romântico, mas também não gostava de sair por aí dormindo com qualquer um que conhecesse na balada. Já tinha estourado sua cota de promiscuidade durante seus tempos de faculdade. Queria, assim como o amigo chinês, encontrar um parceiro fixo, alguém para namorar e passar um tempo junto. Ultimamente, a falta de tempo devido ao trabalho acumulado não lhe dava muitas chances de sair à caça.

Com seus pensamentos sexuais trancafiados em um lugar seguro, olhar o loiro mexer cuidadosamente uma panela de chocolate quente como se fosse uma experiência cientifica de alto risco, estava ficando tedioso. O namorado loiro de Wufei poderia ser um pedaço de mau caminho, fisicamente falando, mas era, sem sombra de dúvidas, um chato detalhista.

"Esta quente aqui." Comentou, tirando o casaco que vestia e jogando-o em cima do sofá sem se levantar da banqueta.

"O aquecedor está dando problema. O Fei realizou a proeza de chutá-lo ontem, está esquentando demais, não acha?" o árabe respondeu, sem desviar a atenção da panela de chocolate.

"Com certeza". Duo bocejou ainda de olho na forma meticulosa como o árabe preparava os tais cookies. Suas pálpebras pareciam cada vez mais pesadas e difíceis de serem mantidas abertas.

"Você quer experimentar um pouquinho" Duo bocejou mais uma vez levantando os olhos para ir de encontro com os enormes e sugestivos olhos aquamarines. Quatre lhe oferecia os dedos sujos de chocolate.

Duo abriu a boca, vagarosamente, incerto e sem saber se o loiro estava mesmo sugerindo que ele lambesse seus dedos quando algo chamou sua atenção. Esfregou os olhos algumas vezes para ter certeza do que estava vendo.

"Mas o que..." Duo olhou abismado para o loiro ao perceber que este parecia estar completamente nu a não ser pelo avental branco com as bordas vermelhas, escrito um 'Feliz Natal' no centro com a carinha de um boneco de neve. Onde diabos estavam as roupas do loiro e quando ele as havia tirado? "Porque você esta sem roupa?" Vocalizou.

Quatre olhou para si mesmo e deu de ombros. "Porque aqui está um forno e eu não consigo cozinhar direito neste calor. Você quer experimentar?" Ofereceu novamente a tigela cheia de chocolate derretido.

Duo engoliu em seco. Começava a ficar incomodado com a nudez do árabe, mesmo que não conseguisse ver muito coisa por conta do avental. "Parece bom, mas..."

Quatre se aproximou, depositando a tigela sobre a bancada. "Se você não quer experimentar, eu quero". Chupou o próprio dedo, mas parecia não ter sido a quantidade suficiente. Vasculhou o local com os olhos em busca de algo que pudesse usar como colher para provar o ponto do chocolate, olhou para o americano com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e então pegou a mão do mesmo, fechando-a em posição de punho, para depois levantar apenas o dedo indicador e mergulhá-lo no chocolate.

"O que você vai..." Duo teve suas palavras e seus pensamentos interrompidos pelas atitudes inesperadas do loiro que prazerosamente enfiou seu dedo sujo de chocolate na boca, degustando toda a massa pastosa de chocolate de seu indicador.

"Hummm... Bom! Esta no ponto exato".

Duo arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. Em seu baixo ventre alguma coisa pareceu despertar e começar a criar vida própria. Olhou para Quatre, tentando formular alguma frase, contudo, as palavras morreram antes de chegarem aos seus lábios. Levantou-se da banqueta, andando de um lado para o outro. "O que você pensa que esta fazendo?"

"Estou fazendo cookies de Natal" o árabe respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo, cantarolando uma canção natalina qualquer, enquanto cuidadosamente com a bisnaga fazia a massa pastosa de chocolate tomar a forma de biscoitos. "Vai me ajudar ou vai ficar aí parado?"

Duo se aproximou, cautelosamente, ao passo que sua sanidade escapava por entre seus dedos. Alguém poderia, por favor, explicar o que estava acontecendo?

"É fácil, eu vou te mostrar". Quatre deu as costas para Duo e este pode comprovar que, realmente, o loiro não usava nada por debaixo do avental, já que tinha uma visão completa de seu traseiro nu.

'Acidente de carro, gente esquartejada, cachorro decapitado...' Duo começou a repetir para si mesmo como um mantra todas as cenas horríveis que viesse a sua mente para tentar desviar a atenção do traseiro perfeitamente redondo do árabe.

"Vem cá". O loiro encostou-se contra Duo que gemeu ao sentir a maciez do bumbum do loiro ir de encontro a sua, já formada, ereção protegida pelo jeans que usava.

"Isso não está certo" Duo se afastou, lutando contra o desejo de possuir o loiro ali mesmo ou respeitar a amizade que tinha com Wufei, opção que estava sendo muito tortuosa.

"O que não está certo?" Quatre lhe lançou um olhar malicioso. "Você experimentar o chocolate ou me experimentar?"

Duo sentiu a garganta ressequir. O chinês que o desculpasse, mas era Quatre quem estava provocando. Havia respeitosamente se colocado em seu lugar, tentando não pensar em suas taras sexuais relacionadas a loiros e a chocolates, mas não dava mais para resistir aquela tentação. Droga! Porque tinha que desejar tanto o que era de outro?

"Wufei pode chegar aqui a qualquer momento e te pegar... nos pegar..." Duo gaguejava.

"Ele vai demorar um pouco. O mercado fica longe." sorriu presunçosamente pegando a panela de chocolate que havia deixado resfriando. "Ops..." Quatre fez cara de inocente ao derramar parte do chocolate em si mesmo, insinuando um acidente. "Acho que pra experimentar o chocolate você vai ter que me lamber..."

Duo mordeu o lábio inferior, se deliciando com a visão que tinha do árabe todo lambuzado de chocolate. Sua ereção gritava dentro da calça jeans, querendo ser libertada.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para seus nervos.

"Foda-se"

Começou a sugar, pacientemente, o chocolate que o loiro havia derrubado nos próprios dedos arrancando pequenos gemidos do árabe. Seus lábios foram subindo prazerosamente até encontrarem com a curva nua do pescoço de Quatre. Demorou-se um pouco, mas mordiscando e sugando aquele pedaço de carne sensível…

Deus, como o gosto dele era bom!

Quatre soltava gemidos abafados de prazer, enquanto sentia o chocolate de seu corpo ser sugado pelo americano. Suas mãos brincavam travessamente sobre o traseiro ainda coberto de Duo. Havia tecido demais ali para seu gosto, por isso, ao passo que era cuidadosamente lambido pelo jovem de olhos violetas o árabe se ocupou em desabotoar o cinto da calça.

"Você já me experimentou demais agora é a minha vez de provar você" Quatre deslizou rumo ao baixo ventre de Duo e não teve muita dificuldade em por abaixo a calça que lhe impedia de "provar" o americano. Assim que conseguiu vislumbrar o membro ereto e pulsante, o abocanhou com lascívia.

"Devagar..." Duo sussurrou com a voz embargada de prazer. Quase tinha gozado ao sentir a boca macia e morna do árabe envolver seu membro.

Nem em seus sonhos mais eróticos ele tinha imaginado o quanto estava sendo bom ter seu membro abocanhado daquela forma pelo loiro com cara de anjo. Quatre brincava passando a língua por toda a extensão do órgão se demorando mais na extremidade, para novamente repetir sua proeza.

Duo cerrou os olhos repletos de desejo, deixando o árabe lhe tirar toda a sanidade.

"Vem cá..." puxou o loiro para cima dando-lhe um beijo voraz, tentando distrair a tensão de seu sexo. Quatre estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho oral ali, porém, não queria gozar tão rápido, não daquele jeito, ainda queria experimentar o árabe por inteiro.

Explorava a boca morna e adocicada do loiro, e acariciava o membro do mesmo com as mãos. Ter o corpo do árabe semi-coberto por aquele avental natalino e cheirando a chocolate só aumentava ainda mais seu desejo de possuí-lo. Inverteu de posição com o loiro, colocando-o de costas para si sobre a bancada da cozinha. Esta posição lhe dava uma vista privilegiada do traseiro que almejava arduamente possuir.

"Não vai doer. Prometo!" Duo levou os próprios dedos à boca, molhando-os, para depois introduzir um por um, vagarosamente, na entrada de Quatre. Primeiro fora o dedo indicador, o dedo médio sendo o próximo, realizando movimentos de vai e vem. O namorado do melhor amigo soltava gemidos lânguidos de prazer misturados com dor.

Cuidadosamente, Duo posicionou seu membro completamente ereto na entrada apertada do loiro, empurrou com um pouco de dificuldade toda a extensão para dentro, até ser envolvido por inteiro. Ouviu Quatre gritar alto em resposta a sua invasão forçada, e assim esperou um tempo para que o árabe se acostumasse com o volume dentro de seu corpo. Após sentir o loiro relaxar, começou vagarosamente com os movimentos de entra e sai.

Inclinou-se sobre as costas de Quatre, depositando-lhe pequenos beijos no pescoço, agarrando com vontade o membro do loiro. Masturbou-o com avidez e na mesma intensidade com que empurrava seu sexo para dentro da entrada apertada. O cheiro de suor misturando-se ao cheiro de chocolate que se espalhava por toda a cozinha aumentava ainda mais a sensação de prazer.

"Oh, Duo, você esta me matando..." a voz embebedada de desejo do loiro alcançou seus ouvidos.

Não conseguiria suportar muito mais. Cobiçara há muito tempo possuir o namorado do melhor amigo e tê-lo se oferecendo desta forma despudorada para si, fora seu limite. Mais algumas estocadas com força e sentiu o líquido quente deixar seu corpo e preencher Quatre ao mesmo tempo em que o semên morno do loiro sujava suas mãos.

"Ah, Quatre...Você é tão..."

Ficou por alguns instantes com os olhos semicerrados, se deliciando com a sensação de prazer e o cheiro de chocolate que invadia suas narinas quando escutou seu nome repetido várias vezes.

"Duo? Tem alguém aí?" o loiro passou as mãos na frente dos olhos do americano que nem ao menos piscou "Duo... DUO!".

Seus ouvidos finalmente foram alcançados pelos gritos do loiro.

"O quê? Quem? Onde?" Duo respondeu agitado, finalmente saindo de seu estado de transe; as pupilas de seus olhos, antes dilatadas, tomaram novamente forma trazendo foco a seus olhos.

"Graças a Allah!" Quatre suspirou aliviado pelo americano responde-lo. Já estava cogitando a idéia de ligar para a emergência ou algo parecido, pois Duo ficara um bom tempo em estado catatônico. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Duo olhou a sua volta e tudo parecia na mais completa ordem.

"Eu..." Olhou para seu baixo ventre e este estava devidamente coberto por sua calça jeans. Fitou o árabe e o mesmo estava vestindo roupas por debaixo do avental. "Eu... eu..." passou a mão pelos longos cabelos presos em uma trança, tentando achar palavras para explicar o que ocorrera ali.

"Você..." Quatre tentou ajudar para ver se saía alguma frase dos lábios do amigo de seu namorado.

"Eu..." Duo olhava de um lado para o outro, assustado como quem tivesse acordado de um pesadelo, um delicioso pesadelo. "Eu... Esqueci umas coisas... Eu tenho que ir".

"Mas, Duo, está quase..." Quatre não teve tempo de terminar, foi interrompido pelo barulho estridente da porta se fechando. Ficou olhando para o pedaço de madeira maciça por alguns instantes.

O que diabos havia acontecido a Duo para correr deste jeito? Tinha visto um fantasma?

Duo correu pelo corredor social do prédio até alcançar o elevador, apertou o botão insistentemente, como se esse gesto pudesse fazer o elevador chegar mais rápido ao andar. "Merda, merda, merda, merda!" Duo repetia para si mesmo, enquanto passava nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos.

A porta dupla de metal mal teve tempo de se abrir e Duo já estava dentro do cubículo do elevador, e nem percebera que esbarrara em alguém em sua entrada afobada. Apertou afoitamente o botão para que as portas fossem fechadas mais rápido.

"Feliz Natal, Maxwell! O que..." Wufei, que acabara de sair do elevador e colidir com o americano quase derrubando a sacola de compras, não teve tempo de questionar o amigo quando a porta de metal se fechou a sua frente. "O que deu nele?" perguntou para si mesmo.

Quatre ainda estava encarando a porta quando a mesma foi reaberta. Por alguns segundos pensou que pudesse ser Duo, mas suas esperanças foram desfeitas ao ver o jovem de feição oriental e cabelos negros, adentrar ao apartamento.

"Que deu em Maxwell pra sair parecendo um louco? Acabou de topar comigo no elevador e não disse uma palavra. Parecia que estava fugindo de um fantasma." Wufei questionou ao namorado, depositando a sacola de compras sobre a bancada da cozinha.

"Não sei. Eu estava explicando pra ele como se faz cookie e do nada ele ficou em estado catatônico por uns minutos e depois saiu correndo". Quatre deu de ombros, voltando a modelar os biscoitos.

"Esse idiota está cada vez mais pirado." concluiu não dando muita importância ao fato, já que o amigo era excêntrico demais para suas convicções. "Os cookies ainda vão demorar? Daqui a pouco os convidados começam a chegar".

"Só falta colocar no forno e em vinte minutinhos estarão prontos." Quatre se aproximou do chinês dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

"Hum... Gostinho de chocolate." Wufei correspondeu o beijo. "Feliz Natal, anjo!"

"Feliz Natal, Fei!"

**Fim!**

**Cantinho da Autora:** Peço sinceras desculpas, Andréia, pela fic meio desleixada e curta, mas minha mente não conseguia bolar nada de bom para o seu presente. Dos fandons que você me sugeriu até pensei na possibilidade de escrever sobre CDZ ou Naruto, mas não tenho tanta intimidade com os personagens e, por isso, resolvi não arriscar. Desculpe, sei que este não é seu fandom preferido.

Me esforcei ao máximo para sair de meu habitual e escrever um lemon entre DuoxQuatre. Não é segredo pra ninguém que normalmente preferido descrevê-lo como amigos, mas como este é o seu casal preferido, resolvi arriscar. A idéia inicial era escrever uma fic com um tema completamente diferente desse que seria dividida em capítulos, mas a falta de tempo e de imaginação fértil (o que nesta fic parece sobrar para o Duo... hauahauahau) não iria conseguir terminar a tempo, então, a saída foi este one-shot. Prometo que assim que terminar a outro fic, dedico para você.

Espero sinceramente que tenha curtido a fic.

Feliz Natal para você e para todos, e um ótimo Ano Novo repleto de muita paz, saúde, dinheirinho e claro muito Yaoi!

**Notas de Rodapé:** O nome da fic "Dirty" é uma brincadeira entre "sujo" de chocolate e "sujo" de mente pervertida mesmo.


End file.
